High on the Mountain We Find the Truth
by Writer-by-day
Summary: Oz gets a visit from evil Willow and goes into a comma. Willow stays by his bedside and Oz is haunted by dreams of a former scooby...
1. Chapter 1

**HEY READERS! I THOUGHT I'D RE-POST THIS WHOLE FIC CAUSE IT WAS REALLY HARD TO READ BEFORE. (MY FIRST FIC GIMME A BREAK) SO IF YOU READ THIS BEFORE, YOU NOW DON'T GET A HEADACHE WHEN YOU READ IT. THERES ALSO SOME DIFFERENT PARTS AND ALL THE ERRORS (HOPEFULLY) HAVE BEEN FIXED. SO YA, HERE'S THE PROLOGUE, IT'S THE POEM THAT STARTED IT ALL SO ENJOY…**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING WRITTEN OR CREATED BY THE GREAT JOSS WHEDON! JOSS IS GOD! **

OZ

I lean against a perpetual wall of on going noise

a consequence of the epidemic of people

Small hut on the mountain I find the truth

sadness wipes over me in a veil of despair

The one whom I love most ripped from my grasp by the only one here

All turns black and only haze is clear

I cry out in torment. I want to die

yet I live on, no silver here

I sink to the floor and wait for daylight to show its face so I may hide behind its mask once more

give in to its only cause

I wait in silent torment

For I shall never love another, as I loved her so

My heart bleeds for her

as I wait for the light to wash over me once more

I wish in my deepest of wishes for my one to be mine once more

For the pile of stones I have built to hide myself from humanity to be knocked down

For the mask I so passionately flung off to return

so I may hide behind the sun once more

Time passes so slowly now, away from humanity

I found what I so desperately needed to know

now all I want is to not know.

To go back to the way things were easy

There was always a solid line

the yin and yen fire and water

Now there's nothing but dark

It hugs me like a sweet embrace

but there is little comfort that comes from the dark...

**kay thats the prologue... onto the fic... i hope you liked the poem...**


	2. chapter one really

**Here's chapter 1, I made some changes to this chapter and I hope they improve the quality of the writing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the songs those belong to my heroes… the wonderful bands… AFI and OUR LADY PEACE, please don't sue me guys, I love you… I also don't own anything created by the great Joss Whedon and his gang of genius writers… u all rock! I down own Karen and Mary.**

**On to the fic…**

**Confessions from the cuckoo's nest**

**CHAPTER #1**

Karen flew the little brush plane over a few large lakes and forests, her spirits were higher than the plane today, and she woke up smiling. It wasn't a familiar feeling for a person like her but it was a welcome change.

She thought as she sang along to the radio and had bought some beer and chocolate for the little ranger's station in Cuckoo's Valley. She glanced at the groceries in the back of the small plane.

Maybe it was time for another guy. She thought to her self. Her last break up had been quick and their feelings had been mutual. She still had feelings for Oz but they were more of concern and devoted friendship.

Oz had shown up at the ranger's station on a rainy night almost half a year ago. He had come. After a long period of time on the road. He had been tired and ready to stay for a week or so just to sleep somewhere not on wheels. Needless to say he had stayed a little while longer than planned.

Karen had been surprised when Oz had come to her one night. They had talked a while and had immediately clicked. Karen wasn't the best looking fish in the sea but that didn't seem to matter to Oz. He seemed to find her short brown hair, tall frame and Texan accent rather charming.

He had told her things that she couldn't believe at first, that the wood around them were packed with monsters she had never heard about. She hadn't believed him at first, mostly because he had also told he all monkeys were French. But one night he took her out with him and she witnessed first hand some pretty un-nerving things.

Then, when they had broken it off a few weeks ago Karen had found something out about Oz that she hadn't known before, and it wasn't the fact that he was a werewolf either.

Karen shook her head sadly. No. This wasn't going to ruin her good day. She thought to herself as she circled the landing strip and slowly made her descent to the ground. She made a smooth, perfect landing and smiled to herself again.

She locked the landing gear and turned around to grab the groceries. She then opened the door and glanced through the windshield and saw Mary running toward her. Karen sighed. The little waitress was always happy and up beat now she looked pale.

"Oz threw up." Mary said when she got there looking worried. "That's regular when the body is denied something it thinks it needs." Karen said looking grim. Mary looked down, not really knowing what to say. It was quiet for a few seconds.

Karen looked up and saw Oz slowly walking toward them as well. Mary noticing the tension between them took the bags from Karen, and started walking back to the small restaurant.

"I told you it wasn't healthy." Karen said looking Oz in the face as he approached. The redness on Oz's face said it all. No need for words. "I'm not addicted, I don't need it, and I use it because I can." It said silently.

"And it makes you feel good…" Karen said raising an eyebrow. Oz's face only got redder. His first excuse was that he could handle it his body was different from other peoples, and he wasn't addicted.

That's when Karen had dared him to go 3 weeks with out cocaine. This is where they stood now. "I'm not addicted." Oz said raising his chin. "Denial." Karen said naming the first component of realization. "I'm not!" Oz said a little louder. "Anger." Karen said checking them off now on her fingers. Oz turned around in frustration and started walking away.

Karen tossed the keys at him and he caught them without turning around. "Go for a fly, clear your mind." Karen said quietly. Oz turned around. His facial expression had changed and he was now pale and sweaty. Karen looked at him gravely before getting out of the way and walking back to the diner.

When she got inside she heard the engine go off. "What's happening?" Mary asked curiously. "Oz is going out for a while." Karen answered. "You think he should be flying in his condition?" Mary asked frowning. "I trust him," Karen answered quietly

She rummaged in the nearest bag and pulled the tab on a beer. "He's a natural," she repeated trying to comfort her. Her good mood dissipated with each sip as she listened to the small plane take off.

* * *

Oz sighed in frustration. The self-conscious 'old' Oz always knew his drug use was always a factor, though his body wasn't affected in the same way because of his lycanthropy. He had started it, harmlessly enough to deal with the sadness and the un-settled feeling that came from his break up with Willow, and to cure a bit of depression which had come naturally with his transformation in the middle of the day.

When he had found he didn't really need it anymore and time had cured some of his huge emotional scars and he could control the wolf better than he ever could before, he just kept going with the drug use instead of easing off it like he had initially planned.

Now he decided as he flew above the huge mass of forest below him he had gone too far. Much to his surprise… he didn't care.

He didn't care about much anymore, his life felt hollow with out her. But nothing was going to happen. Oz reached up and wiped some of his own cold sweat from his pale forehead. He took the plane through a sharp turn and was soon consumed by the music in his c.d. player and flying the plane. His mind went suddenly blank

_I cannot leave here, I cannot stay  
Forever every haunted, more than afraid  
Asphyxiate on words I can say  
I'm drawn to and blackened skies are turned blue  
There are no flowers, no not this time,  
There'll be not angels gracing the line,  
Just these dark words I find_

Oz frowned as he woke up from his trance like state, a whole new round of emotions stirred up in his chest. This had been Willow's favorite song. He then suddenly got a whole new wave of cravings. Oz fought the instinct to twitch and tried to keep his hand steady on the stick as he searched the cockpit for any trace of scent from his secret stash. He found nothing and cried out in frustration.

_I'd try to smile, but I'm too weak_

Oz looked around the cockpit desperately for something to keep his mind off the craving angry with himself that he hadn't hidden the stuff better.

_I'd share with you, could I only speak,  
Just how much this hurts me_

He found some gum in the passengers seat and stuffed a bunch of pieces in his mouth and chewed frantically. He sighed as the craving let off a little bit and closed his eyes. Suddenly he saw a flash of light and opened his eyes and looked out at the darkening sky. Another streak of lightning flashed across the sky. This wasn't right he thought to himself it had been sunny only seconds before.

Suddenly he felt something deep in his core an anger he had never felt before. It felt like Willow… for a moment he wondered if this was really Willow, or if he had simply convinced myself that it was she.

This felt so dark. His Willow wasn't dark. Then again he hadn't known Willow for sometime now, still he felt a voice whispering in the back of my head Go. Go to her. Oz bit his lip; he had enough troubles as it was. Besides, she wouldn't need his help anyways….

_I cannot stay here, I cannot leave,  
Just like all I love, I make-believe,  
Imagine hard, I disappear seems,  
No one will love me in my dreams_

Oz turned the plane around and headed for the nearest town. He bit his lip and listened to the rain pelting the little cockpit and finally just flew above the clouds and turned on the satellite tracking system. He was about 28 miles from the closest town; he still wasn't really sure what he was doing. Going back for Willow or to go pick up his latest order to the white stuff.

_There are no flowers, no not this time,  
There'll be not angels gracing the line,  
Just these dark words I find  
I'd try to smile, but I'm too weak_

Oz looked up into the clear of the open sky, a full moon was rising and everything felt tranquil compared to the storm below. Lightning lit up the whole scene and for a split second he saw a familiar girl standing on a loose cloud. Could it be Tara? He asked himself. He blinked and she was gone. The storm had dissipated and most of his cravings were gone.

That was weird, he thought to himself wondering if what he had seen had really happened or if he had just imagined it. Maybe he really had gone overboard with the drug use and this was all a dream. He smiled to himself and watched the moon rise higher.

_I'd share with you, could I only speak,  
Just how much this hurts me…_

Nah, he was fine, if anything the wolf inside him begging to come out was a reminder of his consciousness. He had managed to keep it back for so long now it had come as second nature. That was one of the only things he was actually genuinely proud of that had happened in his life. Oz smiled again. Not a wolf in sight he thought. He brought his hand up and scratched is face. That's when he realized that a single tear had fallen down his cheek. What was going on! He thought to himself…

_Just how much you…_

A large piece of him knew the worst was yet to come and yet he found he really truly believed he could get through it.

_Hurt me…(AFI)_

As he landed he went and told the guy at the gas station to fill it up and started the engine to his good old V.W. It was now green. He drove to the nearest 7-11.

It was across the street from an elementary school. Oz watched as a bunch of kids. Played tag across playground. He entered the 7-ll and grabbed some beef jerky and a coke. Not the white stuff the cola stuff. He sat at a picnic table and watched as the kids ran back and fourth laughing and giggling.

There was a cool wind in the air but the rain had let up. Suddenly he smelt something… raw power an energy he had never felt before. He stood up and looked around. He turned around and she was there. Black haired and vainey. The children had stopped playing and were staring at her, Oz ran to cover them but he was too slow,

With a devilish smile she waved her hand and suddenly all 6 of the little children were dead. Oz stared at the one he loved she stared back. "You were the one that first brought me to Tara, and you must die." Dark Willow stated.

Oz felt tears stinging his eyes. "I'M SORRY! I THOUGHT I COULD DO BETTER FOR YOU!" Oz cried. "Insolate fool, you shall pay for what you have done to me!" the thing resembling Willow cried. Suddenly felt something grab a hold of him and then he felt a piercing pain in his leg. It jolted throughout his body. He cried out in pain as he was flung one way, then another

"Now do you know my suffering?" Willow cried. Oz didn't answer and he was flung against the concrete wall breaking the wall and going through the gas station.

_Sorry-O.L.P._

_Today's the reason for living_

_Today's the blood from the stone_

_Today's the light from the candle_

_Helping us find our way home_

_Today we carry each other_

_Today the past is a freak_

_Today is the time for forgiveness_

_You were never really that good to me_

_I'm sorry I can't lie_

_I wasted too much time_

_Drowning, I've been blind_

_But I've opened up my eyes_

_Sorry I can't lie_

_So today I'll say goodbye_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Today is tasting honey_

_Today's the strike of the match_

_Today's the lines in the pavement_

_Helping us find our way back_

_Today's crosses we carry_

_Today's strength we need_

_Today's the hand of an angel_

_You were not the kind to believe_

_Today we carry each other_

_Today we do what we should_

_Today is the time for forgiving_

_Today I wish I could_

Oz got up and looked into Willow eyes. He knew he was dead. Her eyes were so cold. He was backed into a corner. Her cold coal black eyes pierced his like steel. He looked into them with a look of disbelief on his face._ How could this be the same person?_ And for a split second he noted something not purely evil in her. Her eyes were a dark blue and her hair had lost all wildness. A small child huddling in a corner; sorrow filling her eyes like a sea of lost faith. Her eyes haunted by the sight of death and illness. Then there was only dark, like the black heart of the middle of ebony stone.

He stopped dead and they stared at each other for a second. Before she blinked all this away and shoved the cold steel blade in his stomach. "NNNOOOOO WILLOW! It's me…" he almost whispered so desperately she stopped abruptly her vainyness disappearing as she looked into the eyes of her almost dead lover… "Oz?" she whispered suddenly supporting his body as she helped him to the cold ground… he smiled with his last breath… "hey…" he whispered, "I missed you…" before slipping into darkness. Then she slipped back into the depths of her rage again and her reign of terror began once again. Black energy seeped through her skin, electricity crackled and sparked in the air as she zapped herself back to Sunnydale.

* * *

_Oz was found 6 hours later by the gas station man._ "The last thing he said was Willow. I don't know if that means anything to you maim. But he's hurt pretty bad. Don't you think you should take him to the hospital?" the old guy said. Karen looked at the destruction; at the six little body bags lying on the play ground and grimaced. "I'll just take him home thanks." Karen said glancing at Oz who was now in the back of the plane. Still unconscious.

She took him back to the cabin and put him in his cot. She called an on call doctor and he came in a day. Oz still hadn't woken up. When the doctor came he was left in the room alone with oz for almost half an hour. And half an hour which felt like days. She tried to cry but there was no tears left. When he came out he looked grim.

He told her that it was very unlikely that Oz would wake up since it had been that long, but he also said that there was a syringe that he could give him that may boost his metabolism and wake him up. "But he can't take it if there is any trace of drugs in his body because it will kill him." The doctor said seriously.

Karen thought for a while. He had promised there were no drugs in his system, but he could hide it well. Finally she said. "Give it to him." When the doctor went to go and get it. "I trust him." She whispered under her breath.

* * *

Oz was dreaming. He knew this but everything seemed so real. Visions came to him like flash backs from the present. He was speaking but he was listening to his own voice.

" _I heard her cries of torment her fear and pain, like screaming in my ear. I fled out of that hut and ran to the seaside, I waded into the water and screamed with all the voice I could muster. The anger I felt inside of me came off in waves of pure emotion, soon I was weeping and screaming at the same time. I knew something was wrong, horribly wrong. I felt that the one caring loving person I kept with me everywhere I went. dead. Melted away, only to be born again as a person who's pain and horror went beyond what I had ever felt, the energy grief and power, which I had never known her to have so much of, I now felt pulsing through my veins but, it wasn't mine._

_It mingled with the wolf and soon I was struggling to keep myself in human form. Willow was in trouble, breaking down, soon none of her... Willow-ness would be left, only darkness. I needed to go to her. Help her. I felt her on that cliff bringing up the old church trying to wash away all feelings in the world and I pleaded with her in my head, sent all the calm I could summon from myself over to her, it wasn't magic though, it was love I sent to her that day._

_I heard Xander's voice weakly coming through the haze that my beloved was in. something about a yellow crayon. I felt her lash out with her last bit of anger, but it wasn't the world that took the blunt of it. It was she and I guess... partially Xander. I knew she would be safe now that she could hold herself together for at least a little while."_

Karen had finally found the number in Oz's phone book, which was so full it was over flowing. He had told her about a smart guy named Rupert Giles he worked with this slayer chick and Willow. Karen after a lot of thinking had decided that maybe Willow's presence would help in the 'wake-up plan.' She had picked up the phone and was dialing when something fell out of the phone book. It was a small card it was marked in bright red letters that said "EMERGANCY NUMBERS" Karen smiled. "I knew he wouldn't leave me in the dark" she said looking down the list.

-Devon

-Catherine

-A few other names she had never heard of….

-The orange togas (which she assumed were the monks he had lived with)

And yes, her heart skipped a beat…

-Giles's emergency number.

She picked up he phone and dialed

**End of chapter one… I hope you liked it… please R&R, tell me what you think… **

**W-B-D**


	3. Chapter 2

**This would be chapter 2… it has a special mystery guest from another Whedon show, hee hee… and good Willow is back! Yay! **

**DISCLAIMER: don't own anything I swear… if I did the show would still be on and everyone would be happier… heh ate chocolate cake… okay, I don't own the book or the writing's in the book Anna's Ashes (could be a hint to who shows up in this chapter, to those of you who are sharp…. Which I'm sure you all are…) I also don't own any lyrics and/or otherwise for the bands Evanescence or Linkin Park again I ask the bands don't sue me, ur my heroes! And I'm poor…. Sigh…. So very poor…**

CHAPTER #2 FORGIVE. NEVER FORGET.

Giles picked up the phone with a frown. No one ever called this number. It was only for major emergencies. He worried about Buffy first of all but when he saw an unfamiliar number his frown deepened. He picked it up "hello?" he asked. "um, hi, I'm a friend of Oz's." Karen said confused with the accent. "is this a Mr. Giles?" she added.

"Well, yes, but I really don't have the time to talk right now." Giles said taking off his glasses and wiping them with his cloth. "It's really important." Karen said reassuringly. Giles was thrown off by the Texan accent asked after a second. "Why aren't I talking to erm… Oz?" he asked getting worried. "Because he's unconscious and has been for a week or so." Karen said sadly.

"Oh my, what happened is there anything I can do?" Giles said putting down his glasses and walking over to a table to pour himself a scotch. (which he deserved having just dealt with evil Willow; and was now finding out about poor Oz.) "I need to get a hold of a Miss Willow Rosenberg."' Karen said frowning. "I, I'm not sure if you can or not…" Giles said frowning with the situation.

Willow was at a retreat dealing with killing Warren and going evil. "It's important. We…we don't know how long he has." Karen said he eyes welling up. Giles was floored. He hadn't expected it was indeed, that bad. "Give me the directions and I'll pass them on." He said looking down. "The closest town is Kenbridge. But we are in Cuckoo's Valley, in a ranger's station called the 'cuckoo's nest'. Tell her to meet us at the airport and we'll fly her in. Just give us a call when she gets there and we'll pick her up." Karen said quietly. "I'm guessing the sooner the better." Giles said sadly. Karen didn't and probably couldn't answer. Instead she gave him her number and hung up.

A few days later Karen got a phone call from Giles again. He told her that Willow would be at the airport in a little under an hour. Karen had thanked him a grabbed her coat.

When Karen had landed a beautiful woman standing off to the side caught her off guard. She had bright red hair and was wearing long black pants and reddish high-heeled shoes. She was wearing a purple turtleneck and a long black coat. But the most striking thing about her was the amount of pure sorrow in her eyes. Tears smudged her make-up and she looked tormented.

Karen got out of the plane and walked toward her. "Willow?" she asked. Willow had a lost look on her face but, she bent down and picked up her bag. Karen led her back to the plane and they both got in. The ride to the ranger's station was silent. Karen glanced at Willow only once. A single tear had fallen down her face and her gaze was elsewhere.

* * *

Oz was dreaming again, he blinked and found himself in what looked like a room. His senses where going crazy and he was disorientated by the blinding smoke, His first instinct was to run but then he heard something, a small whimper. Oz frowned and looked around.

He entered the closest bedroom and found a little girl curled up on the bed crying. He cautiously walked toward her. She looked up at him and stared for a few seconds before going back to crying. Oz picked her up and attempted to carry her out of the house. But she kicked and screamed. "I can't go!" she cried. Oz stared at her for a second.

"Mommy lived here, she died right there." She said pointing to the bed. Oz stared at the bed. A rush of sympathy ran through his body. But the smoke was getting darker and thicker. "we have to get out of here." He said to her. "NO!" she screamed. Oz looked her square in the face. "you know. Your mom will always be with you,. No matter what anyone says. Do you think she would want you to die in here?" he asked her softly.

The little girl shook her head and allowed Oz to carry her out of the room. She cried the whole way. He then quickly exited the house. He put her safely onto the grass across the street and they watched the house burn the ground. He looked down at her and she still had tears in her eyes. Then he looked around for any sign of her parents. When he saw no one he looked into her eyes and asked. "What's your name?" "Tara" the little girl whispered.

Oz raised his eyebrows. _Willow's Tara!_ He thought looking at the tiny brunette. She was wearing a white bed dress and her hair was in a French braid. Her soulful chocolate eyes bore into his.

Oz suddenly found himself the recipient of a large hug. Oz was stunned at first and then found himself hugging back. There they stood in front of the blackened ruins of a once large house in the middle of nowhere. It was pouring rain not another soul in sight.

* * *

Karen landed the plane. The ride had dragged. Willow hadn't said a word. When the plane had come to a complete stop Karen looked at Willow who stared back before attempting a small sad smile. "Thanks" she whispered as she got out.

Mary had run up the landing strip to meet them. She took Willow's small bag and everyone started walking towards the little house. "I'm Mary" Mary said smiling and holding out her hand. Willow took it and looked over at Karen. Karen suddenly realized that she hadn't introduced herself yet. "I'm Karen" she said smiling.

"How is he?" Willow asked. Talking for the first time since they had met. Mary looked grave. "The same." She said quietly. Karen held the door for the 2 other people and let herself in. Mary led them to where Willow would be sleeping. She carefully placed her bag on the bed and left the others to got check on dinner.

"I'm guessing you want to see him." Karen said softy. Willow wasn't sure what she wanted. She still felt numb with total shock of everything that had just happened in so short of a time frame, she had lost Tara, killed a man and now the first person in the world she had ever truly loved was in a comma.

She set her jaw and then hesitantly nodded. Karen allowed Willow to follow her into Oz's room. Willow took a look around, there was a guitar case leaned in the corner. A smile crossed her lips for the briefest of seconds and finally her eyes landed on the pale lump under the sheets that was Oz. His eyes were taped shut. That was the killer.

When Willow turned around for an explanation tears pricking in the back of her eyes. "The doctor said they would dry out if they weren't closed." Karen whispered tears in her eyes. "His eyes were open when this happened!" Willow exclaimed tears now running freely down her face.

She thought of Oz's beautiful green eyes, forced to be taped shut, covered up. Suddenly anger bubbled up inside her and she ran over and ripped the tape off his eyelids. His eyes suddenly shot open and she screamed. They were lifeless, none of Oz was in them like she remembered them, and oh she remembered them well.

_(Always e.-)Dear my love  
haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love  
haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you And  
at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand _

CHORUS:  
We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name

I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long  
I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there

Chorus  
We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light  
we'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no-one needs a reason

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now

Chorus  
We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name

She gasped for air when the sobs came and backed up and into the corner. This wasn't her Oz. Her Oz was full of life and knowledge. This wasn't him. It was just a body. He might as well be dead. She backed into his guitar case and screamed. It was his but, he wasn't in it. He was gone.

She couldn't take it anymore and the darkness came again. She started to get black roots. But she was too tired to do anything about it. Finally she just gave up and threw herself onto the bed and wept. Karen who was too stunned to say anything that might be helpful just left her to herself.

He was cold. Willow thought after she had calmed down, normally her was so warm they were always so close, their fingers always entwined. Suddenly she saw the light. She was going to help him wake up if it cost her life to do it.

She started doing what was now instinct she rubbed his entire body to get the circulation running in his limbs again. She was on a mission, and she wasn't giving up until her wrapped his arms around her once more.

* * *

Oz was sitting on a bed. Her was braiding little Tara's hair. "Where did you learn how to do this?" she asked feeling the finished part. A small smile crossed Oz' face. "Kumara, my singer friend taught me." He said finishing the last cornflower braid. He held up a mirror and let her see. "Thanks Daniel!" she exclaimed turning around and giving him a hug.

"You can call me Oz." Oz said frowning at the use of his first name. "I can sing." The little girl said changing the subject. "My mommy taught me," she added. "Really?" Oz asked smiling at the cuteness. The little girl nodded shyly. "I used to sing for Willow, until I got shot." Tara said proudly. Oz opened his mouth, how did she know she was shot? He thought frowning. "What?" little Tara asked shyly Oz shook his head, "nothing."

"And I believe you play guitar." Came a familiar voice from the doorway. Oz's head shot up. He knew that Irish accent. "Hello my little bam bam." Doyle said walking into the room. He was holding a guitar case. "Not again." Oz said hitting his head and remembering the night Doyle got totally drunk; started to quote the book ANNA'S ASHES, and if he recalled correctly had sworn the main characters had been Barney and Betty Rubble.

"Just kidden around man, nice to see you again." He said coming over and giving Oz a good-humored pat on the back.

"Hi Allan!" Tara said grinning. "Hi Tara, remember that conversation we had before about calling me by my last name?" Doyle asked softly. Tara frowned. "'Yes, Doyle…" she said after a second. "That's me girl." He said cheerfully coming over and giving her a hug.

"I don't mean to break up all the love in this room, but where am I?" Oz asked frowning. Doyle stopped ticking Tara and looked at him for a second. "Yer… in between." He said after a minute. When Oz was silent he added. "Yer not dead or alive at the moment."

"So I'm gonna die?" Oz asked, confused. "They aren't sure yet." Doyle said sympathetically. "Who's _they_?" Oz asked. "The powers that be." Tara chimed in from the bed. "What happened?" Oz asked. "A brick wall ran into your head." Doyle explained. Oz frowned.

"No silver?" he asked frowning. "Well your leg gotta a shot o da stuff." Doyle said sadly. "Did you do that?" Doyle said changing the subject and pointing to Tara's hair. Oz nodded. "Can I sing?" Tara whined.

Doyle smiled. "Here man, play ere a song." He said handing Oz the guitar. "So your dead?" he asked Doyle as he took the guitar. Doyle nodded. Oz took the brand new guitar out of the case. He looked at Tara to see what she wanted him to play. She looked thoughtful.

Doyle smiled. "Yer good with kids" he said. "So are you… surprisingly." He added "Hey believe it or not buddy, I was a grade three teacher, before I left the mother country." Doyle said grinning. "Isn't the mother country England?" Oz asked frowning. Doyle frowned. "Whatever." He said waving his hand and sticking to his previous comment. "What'd a do bring your flask to school?" Oz asked raising an eyebrow. "Only once or twice!" Doyle said defensively. "It was a rough time, man." He added. Oz nodded. "I'm sure it was." He said sarcastically.

Oz finally gave up on Tara naming a song and just started playing something. He used his pick to go in and out through the six strings in intricate patterns with various pitches. Suddenly Tara started singing. It was a song he didn't expect to hear from a 6 year old. Suddenly they were on a stage.

Oz had his good old electric guitar with him and Tara was all grown up and shouting lyrics. She was dressed in tight red leather pants and a black tank top. Oz smiled to himself… it had been so long since he had actually preformed anything on stage. He missed the rush of energy he got from playing at gigs. He loved the feeling of being a part of a band, not having to rely on yourself for all the noise and having people back you up. He had forgotten how good that had felt.

That and Tara was really awesome to play with, her voice was so versatile. She was so different from the stuttering girl he had met 2 years ago, she was confident and un afraid. He knew part of that was Willow's doing but he wondered why he had never seen her act even somewhat comfortable being outside and around people. Every time he had been around her, her unease had flowed out of her in waves. The wolf had always sensed weakness and that was probably why it had attacked when caught off guard. Oz frowned, he was drawing to conclusions, he hadn't even known her a full day. Maybe she had been different when she wasn't around him or near him. Oz shook his head and forced himself to stop thinking and just get sucked into the song, his heart soared for the first time since Sunnydale.

_I cannot take this any more_

_Saying every thing I said before,_

_All these words they make no sense,_

_I find blessing ignorance,_

_Less I hear the less you say_

_You'll find that out anyway…._

_I find the answers aren't so clear,_

_Wish I could find a way to disappear_

_All these thoughts they make no sense_

_I find blessing ignorance less_

_I hear the less you say you'll find that out anyway… over and over again…_

_(Oz solo while Tara head bangs)_

_Everything you say to me_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Everything you say to me_

_I need a little room to breath…_

_These are the places where I can feel…_

_Torn from my body…_

_My flesh it peels…_

_During this night, we can cover what we are…_

_Waiting alone, on a night like this, _

_Feeling this hate I have never missed…_

_These are the demons that I face._

_Blood keeps on pouring and pouring and pouring…_

_Shut up when I'm talking to you_

_Shut up!_

_Blood is pouring… _

_Shut up!_

_Blood is pouring… _

_Shut up when I'm talking to you…!_

_Shut up!_

_Blood is pouring…_

_Shut up!_

_Blood is pouring…_

_Everything you say to me_

_I need a little room to breath_

_Everything you say to me_

_I need a little room to breath_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge and I'm about to…_

_BREAK!_

Then for Oz his dreams went to black again.

**woot!L.P. party (head bangs)! review plz!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey all you get a 2 for1 in this chapter, there's 2 sections in this chapter. The second section is the worst it's gonna get in the fic. But it clears stuff up so everything's good… leats that's the way I see it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…. Whedon or not except Karen and Mary… random gas station guy and evil father figure… I REALLY DON'T OWN ANYTHING WRITTEN AND/OR CREATED AND OWNED BY OZZY OSBOURNE! Do don't sue me… u are awesome!**

**: MOON LIGHT THROUGH THE WINDOW:**

It was raining. The drops softly fell onto the windowpane in the dark room. Like tears from perpetual heaven. Willow hadn't moved from Oz's bedside in days, she had phoned the doctor and he had come and set up a heart rate monitor that beeped every time his heart beat. He also patched up a long cut on his leg that had become infected and enflamed.

Mary had suggested that werewolves don't die unless they were pierced with a silver bullet or poisoned with wolf's bane. That meant that since Oz wasn't fully healed he had been cut with silver and was poisoned. Which meant that he had been cut with silver. Which meant that either he was slowly shutting down or his body was fighting the infection. Since his immune system was damaged in the fight thing. They figured he was probably slowly dying.

No one had really said that, but everyone was thinking it. Willow refused to believe it. Both she and Karen were sitting in the room in silence like they did on a daily basis. Just listening to his heart beat. Karen prayed. And Willow, well, she did too but not to the same God. She knew about a dozen spells she wanted to try but was too weary of going evil again.

There were points when she just got so frustrated she could cry again, but she had run out of tears, from Tara, and Oz. she missed her friends and needed emotional support but she wasn't sure who to go to. She stared out the window the rain had cleared up, the clouds were slowly parting and the rain had slowed down. She gazed at the full moon and a small smile fluttered across her face. If Oz had been conscious she would have been totally happy, he wasn't all wolfy and she was in the middle of nowhere.

She imagined how Oz must have felt being in a place like this in the dead of summer. When the cloud had broken from the dreary rain and moonlight shone through his window turning the room into a silvery haze. Like a land no one had ever seen before.

She stared at the body of her first ever love and wondered how he had stumbled on a hidden haven like this. He did have a knack for that kind of stuff. It was one of the things she loved about him. She sat and stared at his cold motionless body and wished with all her heart that he would come back to her so she could tell him everything. He would rationalize it all for her like he had always done.

She attempted to silence her mind for a while, maybe get some sleep… when a thought struck her with such force she jolted awake. When she was evil she had disappeared for a while and no one had seen her. She wondered where she had gone. What she had done. Suddenly she didn't want to know. She didn't want to think of that anymore.

She couldn't bring herself to even think of Tara and yet she kept popping up in her mind. Her touch still haunted her skin. Willow shook her head and looked out the window once more. The silence was killing her. Choking her to death. When she couldn't take the silence any more she just started talking.

"How did you meet him."? Willow said out of the blue. Karen who was surprised to hear anything from Willow looked up. "He just showed up one night tired and looking for somewhere to sleep." Karen said sighing. She smiled at them memory. "He slept for a week before we saw him again. He just got up and asked for some dinner. He offered some money but he ended up getting it for free." Karen said smiling sadly.

"_I remember he walked toward a chair in the corner of the bar. There he sat and just strummed his guitar, he sat there just trying different ways of doing one part of something or other._

_Finally after a long silence he looked at me. The sides of his mouth twitched when he saw me watching, "I guess I should be writing this down" he said grabbing a napkin and jotting down a few notes. I beckoned him over to the bar area and he came and sat. For a while he just worked on different chords. Then he just sat and his eyes caught mine. And it was like suddenly he could just read me like an open book." Karen said getting all dreamy eyed._

"_What was he like? I mean when you met him?" Willow asked not really knowing if she wanted to know. Karen sighed as if she had to re-live the whole thing. "He was at best distant. The only way I could get much out of him is if he went flying before hand." Karen said with a smile._

"_Oz flew the plane?" Willow exclaimed. "Well, yeah…. He said he was looking for something new and flying was it. He's a natural in a plane. He told me once that flying at night was better than anything he had ever done before. I had asked him why. He had answered my question with another question_

"_why do you turn on lights at night when you can see fine in the dark?" he asked. I thought he was changing the subject but I decided to play along anyways, just to get another sample of the hidden genius "Because I'd rather not stub my toe on the door way." I had laughed. But Oz had been totally serious._

"_Why do most monsters only come out at night?" he tried again. I wasn't sure where he was going with all this so I just said nothing. "It's human nature to feel vulnerable at night, that's why most people normally sleep through it all." Oz said. When I still looked confused he went on, now he had a mysterious twinkle in his eye. "People take off their day masks and go from being boring and living one sided lives, to having their souls out in the open and being like passionate beings again. _

_Most are afraid of what they do so they choose to ignore it. It scares them, the world gets much more open during the night, even though it seems less. The way we have been brought up has always been that the night is dangerous, and in a way there are wisdom in those words, but no one every ever really lives out side the boundary's of society if they stay out of the dark, do they then?_

_All this confuses them and leaves them vulnerable to predators, which the vampire, among other things, thrives on. Night and darkness aren't some mystery no one can solve; in your religious eyes they should be blessings. You get out of the normal stereotype life and into a world that can be yours. No one seems to know that though, it all starts from when they are children their parents just teach them what they were taught as a kid, which was that darkness was dangerous. Which in reality is a lie, it makes you stronger and more passionate. Your soul comes out from the inside and makes you who you truly are._

_What if reality it's self is only what one perceives it to be they look at things the way they were brought up to look at them. What if there is no reality? Just people looking at the same viewpoint of the world? What you think changes the course of your life." He had said as he stared out into the wood. _

He then got up and went to bed. I came to him that night. "I knew he knew these things and that there was wisdom in his words, he was just so broken he wouldn't share it with anyone. He had given up on humanity in whole, given it a label. He had put up so many boundaries he was stuck in a corner" Karen said shaking her head and un-glazing her eyes from the memory.

Willow shook her head. This wasn't the Oz she had known so many years ago the passionate one that lived outside life's boundaries. He was one with insights to the world no one had ever seen before. He was always quiet but never to the point of condemning the human race and not giving a shit at all.

Willow sighed. She had really missed Oz when he had left but she never knew she had hit him that hard. She felt tears at the brim of her eyes but none fell, she had none left to cry. Karen remained quiet for a while as if remembering that night and then she went on. "He had a lot of sad ness buried beneath that cool exterior. He was always so distant and he didn't really care anymore. About anything.

He made a lot of money though, I'm guessing the only time he worked was when he needed more drugs." Karen said to no one in particular. Willow almost threw up. _Dugs!_ She thought, her mind buzzing with ideas and images of a pale stoned Oz sucking back Mr. Clean in a real attempt to kill him self. Then she realized something,

"Oz worked?" she asked. "Yeah, he worked for this government company over his lap top. He set up the firewalls and decrypted long pages of what ever. He gets more $$ than a lot of top lawyers and does it all in about an hour. This stuff, it's so complicated it would take a regular computer geek about a month." Karen explained. Willow raised her eyebrows. "I thought he hated computers." Willow said remembering the first time they had met at the job fair. "Oh he did with a passion, he just did it to make $$" Karen said frowning. Willow sighed and looked at Oz's almost lifeless form.

"What did you do to your life?" She silently asked the pale feverish lump in the bed. A knot was forming in her chest and there was a lump in her throat. Mary entered the room and both Karen and Willow watched as she took off the coverings on his scratched up leg. It was swollen and red. There was green goop all over it and it was pulsing with Oz's weak heartbeat.

Mary finished bandaging it and looked grave. "It's getting worse, and it's really infected. We should be glad that he's not awake. I'm going to call the doctor and get him an IV to take down the swelling." She said shaking her head.

"I just wish I could do something more to help him wake-up, I miss his music." She said looking at his pale face. She looked around at the 2 other pale faces in the room. Both Willow and Karen had raccoon eyes, and not with make-up either. "You guys should really get some sleep. I'll watch him for a while." Mary added taking up a chair.

**_Our Scars Remind Us That The Past Is Real…_**

Oz kept on dreaming…

Little Tara and him were sprinting through the forest in the pouring rain. "Where are we?" Oz asked looking behind him and seeing a huge werewolf beast thing coming at them as they ran. "In my dream." Tara said looking horrified. Oz looked back over his shoulder at their 'situation' again.

It was huge, had really long white teeth was furry worst of all, it was catching up to them. They were weaponless and Tara was wearing the same nightdress as she had when Oz had saved her from that house. He made a decision and stopped. "Your going to see something really scary ok. But it's gonna be me. Remember it's me." Oz said preparing to wolf. Tara's eyes got wide and she nodded.

_(Ozzy Osbourne- my jekyll doesn't hide)_

_Condemned to violence  
Arrested by pain  
inside the soul lies a man insane  
Conceived in anger  
Addicted to hate  
the mutant child of a twisted state_

Oz turned around and stared at the thing coming at them. In an instant he was a wolf. Tara let out a little scream but didn't run. Oz was relieved. She was a brave person he would give her that much. He than started at a full run directly at the beast when he got there he tossed it to the ground and they circled each other. Oz waited for the thing to make the first move. It moved to bite his shoulder and Oz dodged it and tripped it. It fell. But was back up in a second.

_Beware the contradiction  
Beneath the crimson void  
'cos in the world of fiction  
My jekyll doesn't hide  
_

_  
_The rain had stopped and now clear a full moon shone through the breaks in the trees. Then the beast started laughing. It was a man's laugh. It was like a maniac's laugh. "Tinnnney Tara has a body guard now? No matter I'll just have to kill him too!" the voice cried. The beast was now a man. He was holding in one hand a cricket bat and in the other a bull whip.

_A killer's smile with  
A psycho star dream  
Behind the mask things aren't what they seem  
Unholy soldier  
Disciple of sin  
What kind of mind are you living in_

"NO DADDY! I'M SORRY, I WON'T SCREW UP AGAIN." Tara shrieked throwing herself at his feet. "No excuses! This time I'm gonna kill you! This time your dead! DO YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! YOU FUCK'IN BITCH!" the guy said raising the cricket bat. Oz watched in horror as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he raised it still higher. He was going to hit her. And from the look on her face this had happened many times before.

_You're preaching revolution  
don't you mean genocide?  
Behind this resolution  
my jekyll doesn't hide_

Oz stepped up and stopped the bat with his hand just before it landed on Tara's back. "Not today!" Oz shouted. "But you just might die bastard!" he added grabbing the bat and swinging it as hard as he could onto his chest. Tara's dad staggered a few steps and fell onto the soft forest ground. He got up. _  
_

_Waiting to die for the every first time  
All right, that's right  
Waiting to die for the every first time  
I don't give a damn, 'cos I think it's my time, my time_

_  
_"This isn't your place boy…" he warned wiping the blood off his bleeding lip. Oz cocked his head. "She deserves it." He added in a whisper. "Why?" Oz remarked with a laugh. "She didn't burn and go to hell like all bad little fuckers do!" he said eyeing Oz with a mellifluous gleam in his eye. "You tried to kill her! This is NOT a bad little girl!" Oz cried motioning to Tara who was now huddled up behind a tree shaking and crying. Oz wasn't shaking with fear, he was shaking with pure anger. "She let her mother die!" he cried lunging at Oz again. Oz stepped out of the way and he ran into a tree. He let out an almost inhuman cry of anger. "How can you blame that on a little girl!" Oz said facing him. Tara's father turned around he was holding the bullwhip. "How dare you tell me how to raise my child boy!" he said snapping the whip.

_The symbiosis  
of murder and lies  
what do I see looking through your disguise?  
Fourth Reich dementia  
Subversion ideals  
God only knows what your secret conceals_

Oz didn't even flinch his heart was beating like crazy but yet his cool exterior stood as it always was. He suddenly found the strength he had bottled up since leaving Sunnydale for the second time. And this guy wasn't going to hurt anyone again. As long as Oz still had life in his body, this guy was going down.

_Who'll be the first offender?  
Who will be victimized?  
In your perverse agenda  
my jekyll doesn't hide_

Suddenly a blinding pain hit him in his leg, as the whip made contact. "You shouldn't have done that," Oz growled turning into the wolf. They fought for what seemed like hours and finally Oz stood all bloody over Tara's unconscious father. "Go to hell…" he whispered before daddy's body turned to ash. Oz took Tara in his bloody arms and cradled her in his arms the rain had returned and they were silent as the water dripped off their torn cloths and shirts as they walked out of the dark forest.

**Tell me what you thought of the fight scene; and review! Oh the secret is out! Poor Tara… anyways… read more… please?**

**W-B-D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's another 2 for 1, when I wrote this it all seemed soo much longer… I guess it being my first full sized FINISHED fic. It is pretty long… well kind of… this is the ray of hope I always put in my fic's so enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim everything, the song, by gun's and roses is awesome, and I DON'T OWN IT THE LYRICS THE RECORD LABLE SQUATT, NO PROFITS FOR ME! So don't sue meeeee! Again I say don't own Buffy Angel or anything Joss!**

Divine Intervention 

Willow had been watching Oz deteriorate for 3 weeks now. His heartbeat was getting weaker. She knew exactly the spell she wanted to try, but was too torn between going evil and killing everyone insight or saving her ex's life. Then doctor came and gave him less than 2 days. When he had said that she had set her jaw. She couldn't stand being powerless anymore. She had took Oz's cold hand and started pulling power from the earth below her.

Karen came in and watched for a second and offered her support. Willow had been taken by the support, and began collecting the energy from the earth to start healing Oz's leg. Willow sighed and concentrated on the spell letting the familiar magic pass through her body and out her fingertips. If he _was_ too far-gone this would kill him. Willow had contemplated this for a while and decided that if he _was_ that far gone he wouldn't want to wake up.

The pain in her heart was too unbearable for her to just stand back and watch it happen any longer. She had turned her back on her fears and wasn't looking back until Oz was either dead or better.

**Knockin' on heaven's door **

Tara and Oz stood in a deserted pub. Tara was making a happy face on the top of a table with some peanuts. The salt scattered across the black table top like a snowstorm of tiny crystals. She looked up at him and he stared back for a second before she said. "Thank you." Softly. Oz shook his head. "Not one for 'thanks' palms get all sweaty and I gotta bail." Oz said looking down at her.

Tara smiled. "He was the only thing keeping me back you know." She said after a minute. Suddenly Oz was talking to the Tara he had met back in Sunnydale. Her stutter was gone. "You sing good." Oz said frowning. Tara smiled. "She thought so too." Tara said looking sad.

Oz looked down. "I get to go on now." Tara said smiling sadly. "Is that why you didn't like men?" Oz asked, realization suddenly dawning on him. Tara nodded. "He raped me, I couldn't stand to see another man again." She explained sadly. "I'm sorry…" Oz said getting up. "No…. don't be. You proved to me that not all men deserve that title." Tara said getting up too.

Oz ran a hand through his hair. "Care for one last song?" Tara asked. Oz knew she could finally pass on and smiled weakly. "Certainly." He said walking toward the little stage in the back of the bar and situating himself on a stool with an acoustic. Tara took up the microphone and they stood in silence in front of a bunch of empty tables for a few seconds then, Tara started to sing and Oz followed up on guitar.

_(G''n R's, knockin on heaven's door)_

_Mama, take this badge over me  
I can't use it anymore  
It's gettin' dark, too dark to see  
I feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door _

Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door

Mama, take these guns away from me  
I can't use them anymore  
There's a long black cloud is comin' down  
I feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door

Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door

Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door

Mama, take this badge over me  
I can't use it anymore  
It's gettin' dark, too dark to see  
I feel like I'm knockin on heaven's door

Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door

By then end of the song a spotlight was in the middle of stage and hit Tara. Oz watched totally at peace with himself in his favorite place in the world doing the thing he loved best as Tara floated up and through the ceiling. "You were my angel…" she whispered before disappearing.

**There you go! Yay 4 Tara and Oz… REVIEW!**

**W-B-D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Second last chapter! Here it is! I donno what else to say… heh heh heh…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the song, the mighty Canadian Sarah McLachlan does, she wrote it and profits off it. Not me so don't sue fellow Canadian! Woo Beavers for all! J/k! Mighty Joss owns the rest I swear… except the characters of my own creation of course…**

**As angels close my eyes…**

Karen had gone for groceries.) Oz was deteriorating more quickly now. Willow had been working the spell all night. The sun was rising and Willow was changing behind the screen they had set up in the corner of Oz's room. She was careful to listen to each heartbeat. She sighed as she watched the sun come up the sky was pink and orange the sun was just at the tip of the mountain.

_(Sarah Mc Lachlanfumbling towards ecstasy)_

_All the fear has left me now  
I'm not frightened anymore  
It's my heart that pounds beneath my flesh  
it's my mouth that pushes out this breath  
and if I shed a tear I won't cage it  
I won't fear love  
and if I feel a rage I won't deny it  
to find peace  
_

She had just pulled on her shirt when she heard a steady beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep of the heart rate monitor. Willow stood there shocked. And then crumpled to the ground.

_I won't fear love  
Companion to our demons  
they will dance, and we will play  
with chairs, candles, and cloth  
making darkness in the day  
it will be easy to look in or out  
_

_Upstream or down without a thought  
and if I shed a tear I won't cage it  
I won't fear love  
and if I feel a rage I won't deny it  
I won't fear love  
Peace in the struggle  
_

Suddenly the tears came. She made herself look at the body, so still and life less and she sobbed. He was dead there was no way he could come back. Then she realized something and her heart gave a jolt. His eyes were uncovered. "Oz?" she whispered. Nothing happened. She shook her head and new hot tears ran down her face. She was being silly, he had no heartbeat she was just too selfish to give him up. She grabbed his hand. And rested her head on his chest. "Sorry." She sniffed. "I tried Oz…God I tried I was too late. Too… afraid. O God… Oz." She sobbed. "You and Tara are both gone now,

_Comfort on the way  
to comfort  
and if I shed a tear I won't cage it  
I won't fear love  
and if I feel a rage I won't deny it  
I won't fear love  
I won't fear love  
I won't fear love..._

A hand rested on her back. But she didn't feel it at first. She looked into the familiar face and realized she would never see his eyes open again. She stared for a second. Praying for the impossible. Suddenly his eyes fluttered. Willow shook her head. No she was hallucinating. Then his eyes opened she was sure of it. Willow sat up and stared. His eyes were cloudy and suddenly the got clear and scanned across the room. When his eyes landed on Willow he moaned.

"Oz?" Willow asked. Tears pouring down her cheeks. "Hey." He said grasping her hand. "Oh Oz…" Willow said collapsing onto his chest. Oz hugged back. It felt like the most natural thing in the world. Willow thought. After a while Oz said. "Tara says hey…." Willow looked into his eyes and let out a sob. The beeeeeeep was still going on and Oz moaned and held up the heart rate monitor he had ripped off his arm. Willow frowned and flicked off the machine.

Just then the sound of the front door being opened rang through the silent house. Karen poked her head into the bedroom. "Hey babe." Oz said smiling. Karen was silent her eyes went wide. Mary came up behind her and let out a squeal before running over to Oz and giving him a hug.

**Truth be told**

3 days later….

Willow got out of bed with a smile on her face for the first time in a while. She collected some clean clothes and took a hot relaxing shower. Sun shone into the window and turned the little bathroom a golden colour. Willow's heart soared for the first time in months. After her shower she got dressed and ready to go out and enjoy a long walk in the sunny forest. She was even thinking of calling the gang up and telling them she was ok. Which was big. Especially lately; Buffy had tried to call a few times during the week but, Willow had never felt up to returning those calls, well, until today.

Willow exited the little cabin and walked onto the porch, she slipped on her shoes and was walking down the stairs when she tripped and hit her head on the pavement. Then everything came back… knocking Oz into the brick wall, killing everything in sight and his last word before he slipped into darkness…. "hey…." Rang in her head and she gasped. She had done it! She had almost killed Oz it had been her all along! She got up and ran to the front of the house, blinded by tears.

Oz was sitting on a bench just outside the forest's edge and strumming _knockin' on heaven's door_ for a certain someone. When Willow came running out of the cabin, there were tears in her eyes. He somehow knew what she had just remembered what she had done. Oz turned around and put his guitar down at the sight. He had been preparing himself for this conversation ever since he had woken up. He still wasn't sure where they stood relationship wise but at the moment he was needed.

Oz caught her in his arms and calmed her. "You knew…. You knew what I did to you this whole time and you didn't…" she sobbed, repeatedly punching him. Oz ran his hand down her cheek. "Shhhh… I didn't what? Disown you, hate you for it?" Oz asked quietly. Willow looked into his eyes and slowly nodded. "Everyone has their breaking point Will… and we all have our demons. Yours was just more real. Of course it wasn't good…. But it also makes people realize the amount of power you can handle, which is more than I have ever seen before. You're amazing Willow. And if that's the only thing you ever did wrong with your magic. It just goes to show how strong a woman like you really is." Oz said quietly.

"But I almost killed you…" Willow argued quietly. Oz sighed and rested his knuckle under her chin, gently lifting her face so that she was looking into his eyes. "And you also saved my life. There's no point in being sorry for that. It was just a part of life. A part everyone has… even if yours was stronger… it just shows us how much power you can wield."

Willow pulled back and got lost the deep sea green eyes of Oz. she slowly brought her lips to his and they kissed…. It was salty with tears but the best kiss they had ever had. When they finally pulled away. Oz stared into Willow's eyes. "You've changed." He said softly. "I've grown up." Willow said hugging him. "I'd still if you'd still?" Willow said quietly as they watched the sun disappear behind the trees. "I'd still…. I'd very still." Oz said finally feeling at peace with everything.

**AWW THIS IS THE LAST FULL CHAPTER! R&R**


	7. Chapter 6

**The last chapter (tear…) short but sweet… and when I say short… I'm not kidding… **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Joss is god!**

**Roses on the Doorstep**

Karen exited the house to go for a fly one morning. It had been quiet and she was having another one of those rare happy days. Her foot bumped against 2 deep red roses on the doorstep the were tied with white and black ribbon. Karen stooped down and picked them up. Immediately she knew that they had left. She had always known they wouldn't stay long.

There was a note attached to the flowers it read…. Dearest Karen…. Thanks. It wasn't signed the bottom was left blank and Karen felt a lump rise in her throat as she remembered the reunited couple and how they completed each other. She would never see them again. But somehow she knew both wayward souls were at peace.

She set the flowers back down and whistling a tune she started the plane and took off. Deep in her heart she knew she would always remember them… him in particular, he had showed her something no one else had and she would treasure it forever. She smiled and took off into the setting sun. She didn't have to hide anymore…

**That's all folks… please… please review… give me opinions… tell me how much you liked or hated it… please… Oh and if you liked this please read my other fic like this called Lunar Phases; it also features Oz and Willow… please check that one out too… well you don't have to but it would be nice… readers rock! Thanks for reading …**

**W-B-D**


End file.
